


(Am I) Worthy of Love

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Now that Corypheus is dead, Thom Rainier has to figure out what to do with his life. Josephine has her own thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, background Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), background Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	(Am I) Worthy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'word of god'.

Thom watched Sera disappear upstairs with Herah with a fond smile. _I'm glad they've found happiness together. They both deserve it._

"Thom?" Josephine's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

He turned to the ambassador, bowing slightly. "My lady Josephine."

"Just Josephine is fine," she answered with a slightly shake of her head.

Nodding, Thom asked, "What can I do for you, my lady?"

"I wondered your plans are now that Inquisitor Adaar has defeated Corypheus," Josephine replied, her hands clasped before her.

Giving a thoughtful hum, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't quite decided. I thought I would have died by now."

"But you haven't." She rested her hand on his arm, hazel eyes meeting his.

Despite the thick fabric of his gambeson, Thom felt that contact from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. "I haven't." A little hesitantly, he gave voice to an idea that he'd been pondering off and on since Herah pardoned him. "Perhaps it's time I stopped running from my past and faced up to it."

"What do you mean, Thom?" Josephine asked, moving closer to him.

He carefully took her hand in his, grateful his gloves kept her soft, smooth skin from catching on his sword calluses. "I'd hoped to start tracking down the last of my men and apologize to them for not telling them what they were about to do."

"That is a noble goal." She squeezed his hand. "If the Inquisition can help in any way, please let me know."

Thom nodded, bringing her hand up to kiss the back. As closely as she stood, he couldn't miss the way her breath hitched at the brush of his lips. Encouraged by her reaction, he suggested, "Perhaps we can continue this discussion somewhere a little more private?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Josephine turned her hand in his and led him through the crowd of celebrants to her office, which was blessedly empty.

Gently pulling her to a stop once the door closed behind him, he waited until she looked at him to ask, "Why me, my lady? I'm a criminal and a coward. You could do so much better than me."

"You are neither of those anymore, Thom," she told him, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand. "The Inquisitor pardoned you and I've yet to see any sign that you truly _are_ a coward."

Thom couldn't resist turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "I'm not worthy of you, my lady. You know that."

" _I_ decide who is worth of my affection, Thom," Josephine countered sharply, hazel eyes stern. "I understand why you feel that you aren't, but I disagree."

He smiled faintly, taking hold of her waist. "I'm honored and humbled that you see more worth in me than I do."

"If you'll let me, I'll do everything in my power to show you that you are worthy of being loved." She slid her arms up to loop around his shoulders.

Thom's smile brightened. "I cannot deny you, my lady Josephine."

"Good, now kiss me." Josephine threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged his head down to hers.

He gladly did as she ordered, kissing Josephine slow and sweet and tender. She melted into it with a soft sigh of pleasure. Thom still wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve the Inquisitor's mercy or Josephine's affection, but he supposed it didn't matter in the end. They saw worth in him and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here 'word of god' references the Inquisitor pardoning Thom since she's also considered the Herald of Andraste.


End file.
